


A Restorative Distraction

by heeroluva



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fisting, Bestiality, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Bondage, Captivity, Come Inflation, Creature Inside, Eye Trauma, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Urethral Play, birth denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: When Alucard prevents Alexander from using Helena's Nail, he didn't know that it would be Alexander who would be his salvation, helping him find his sense of self in a sea of three million souls.





	A Restorative Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



Alucard revels in a successful day of soul expulsion, feeling more like himself than he has in ages. His form drips with blood and refuse when he returns to Alexander, wondering what state he’ll find the fallen priest in today.

The sight of him sleeping, a true slumber, not the fake acts that he has often tried to pull on Alucard in the past, head listing forward as he’s held securely in place by an ever-seething wall of Alucard’s shadows, draws a twisted smile to Alucard’s face. (Alucard tried ropes at first, but the stubborn man injured himself more than Alucard deemed acceptable. He finds he quite likes the solution he came up with instead.)

So rarely getting to see Alexander in such a state, preferring to spend their time together otherwise engaged, Alucard can’t help but enjoy the view. Alucard’s red eyes drift past the curtain of golden hair long since grown out from the severe cut Alexander had once favored, his glasses also long discarded. Alexander’s once muscular chest has softened and swelled, the abused nipples huge and red, leaking milk down the pronounced curve of his massively protruding belly.

The skin is lined with stretch marks, some silvered with age, while others are still an angry reddish-purple, attesting to their newness. By the way Alexander’s stomach writhes as a multitude of bulges appear and disappear, drawing unhappy noises from him, Alucard knows that he’ll soon be father to another litter of Alucard’s hellhounds, his biggest yet if his size is anything to go by.

Crouching down to see beneath the protruding bulk of Alexander’s stomach, more impressive still, a testament to Alucard’s imagination, is the way his shadows fill Alexander, the motion of the tendrils stuffing not just his ass, but also his cock, rocking him slightly. Alucard loves the way that Alexander’s cock visibly pulses as the shadows thicken and contract, throbbing slowly. Directing them to pull out, Alucard can’t help but push his finger into his gaping urethra, relishing the outrageous stretch as a deluge of backed up cum rushes out, further soiling his blood-stained glove. They’ll have to try for bigger soon.

Or perhaps Alucard will give that hole a break, letting Alexander’s regenerative power heal him until it’s as though he’d never been touched. He screams so prettily each time Alucard stretches him anew. Yes, that is what he’ll do.

Reaching lower, Alucard scrapes a now gloveless nail across the puffy rim of Alexander’s obscenely stretched ass, the inky black tendrils a lovely contrast against the swollen, red ring that gives way to his white skin, so long untouched by sun. Alucard never fails to be amazed at just how resilient Alexander is as he commands the tendrils to withdraw, marveling at the seemingly endless length of them that’s pulled out, until finally Alexander is left empty and gaping, a torrent of cum following them, his stomach shrinking slightly with the amount that leaves him.

Alexander makes another unhappy sound, his hole unsuccessfully attempting to close, to hide away the immodest showing of his white streaked insides, so used to being full now that the emptiness is clearly uncomfortable. Annoyed that Alexander yet still sleeps, Alucard grows impatient and shoves his clenched fist none too gently into Alexander’s inviting hole, caring little for his comfort as he slides in deeper and deeper. Alexander’s body offers only a token resistance, gripping at the large intrusion.

Alucard stops only when the bend of his elbow meets Alexander’s clenching hole. Piss explodes from Alexander’s cock, his bladder not taking kindly to the abuse, adding to the mess on the floor beneath him.

Head flying back, Alexander awakens with a shout at the onslaught, withered muscles tightening as he attempts to struggle against the shadows holding him, but as always, his efforts are for naught. His eyes nearly glow with his hate as he meets Alucard’s, his face twisting as he spits, “You monster, you—”

Alexander breaks off mid-rant and makes a truly delightful sound when Alucard pulls out just as suddenly, his greedy body clenching down, unhappy to feel him go. Alucard loves the way Alexander’s ruined hole looks as it clings to his arm, stretching away from Alexander’s body. He digs his knuckles into the lewdly swollen mass of his prostate. It’s a state that Alucard takes great pride in, having spent many a year encouraging its sensitivity, Alexander’s cock caged, leaking precum nearly continuously as Alucard had abused the gland. It’s been a while since they’ve done that. They’ll have to add it back to the rotation soon.

When Alucard punches his fist deep once more, Alexander shouts, his cock releasing another spray of piss and cum. Fingers digging cruelly into the low-hanging swell of Alexander’s balls, Alucard loves the way Alexander’s flesh bulges between his digits. Alucard chuckles at Alexander’s continued, useless struggles, as he tries to escape the pain and pleasure that Alucard dishes out at random.

Alucard delights in Alexander’s anger, his shame, taking endless delight in the fact that the man can still blush after everything Alucard has subjected him to, that he still believes that he can escape Alucard. Shoving his arm in once before pulling it back again, the rhythm comes easy, deep and callously hard, Alexander’s belly jiggling with each thrust of Alucard’s arm.

Stretching his form, Alucard unkindly weaves his fingers through Alexander’s long hair, wrenching his head back, giving his own sharp toothed grin as Alexander’s face twists in a furious snarl.

“You’re dead, vampire. When I am free of this, I’ll kill you. My bayonets shall strike you down.”

Leaning forward, Alucard ignores the words he’s heard countless times as he drags the sharp tips of his fangs across Alexander’s neck, laughing wickedly as he shivers. He licks a wet path up the exposed curve of Alexander’s neck to whisper in his ear. “I look forward to that day, Judas Priest.” The title is filled with mocking affection before Alucard presses his mouth against Alexander’s. His teeth shred Alexander’s lips, and he hisses in pleasure as the taste of ambrosia floods his senses, tightening his fingers further in Alexander’s hair to hold him close when he tries to turn away.

“Keep fighting me, Alexander. Don’t ever stop,” Alucard murmurs against his bloody lips. A third hand catches Alexander’s jaw when he tries to bite him back, and Alucard tuts, shaking his head. “You haven’t earned that yet, pet.”

Alucard forms two more hands to caress Alexander’s belly in a mocking show of affection, which causes a surge of greeting, each of their children trying to press closer to their father.

Alucard’s mouth muffles Alexander’s cursing, his stomach shaking alarmingly as a flood of fluid suddenly cascades from between his legs around Alucard’s still-fucking arm. Loathe to pull away, Alucard finally steps back slightly to enjoy the show, dropping to his knees between Alexander’s spread legs uncaring of the mess beneath them. He watches the way that Alexander shakes his head in denial, the way he bites at his own still bleeding lips, the way his face twists in agonized pleasure.

Licking his lips, Alucard oh so slowly enunciates, “Vampire whore. Abandoned by your false god.”

“Do not speak of—” Alexander cries out, his cock spraying Alucard with piss and cum as the first of his litter tries to escapes his gaping ass, a black mass forcing his ruined hole to stretch wider and wider. Alucard never tires of this show, the way that Alexander’s body betrays him. He sobs when Alucard reaches out and pushes it back inside, each of the monsters inside of him flailing with unhappiness.

Alucard repeats this several times, letting the creature begin to crown before even eventually grows bored with his game. Alucard pulls away, watching the way that Alexander strains and sweats before finally birthing the first of his litter, his hole blossoming impressively huge when it’s expelled. The black mass uses its sharp claws to climb up Alexander’s body, tiny rivulets of blood marking the path it takes, dozens of eyes staring up at him before it closes its sharp teeth over his one leaking nipple, teeth digging in deeply as it drinks both his blood and his milk.

Time is meaningless here as Alexander continues to birth monster after monster, each joining the mass of shadows holding Alexander after they’ve drunk their full. Sometimes Alucard lets him birth many without interruption, until so many clamber up his body that they fight for a nipple, while other times he intervenes, pushing them back in deeply again and again, loving the way that Alexander sobs and curses, the vile words and promises that he spews at him setting his blood aflame.

When the last of them slips out of Alexander’s body, there’s an impressive seventeen this time, but Alucard knows they can do better than that. Alexander hangs limply, clearly exhausted and more unconscious than not, his stomach greatly reduced but still far from flat. Alucard will soon fix that.

Biting at his own fingers, Alucard waves his hand beneath Alexander’s nose, loving the way his eyes immediately focus, the way his head rises as his tongue reaches out, seeking more of his favorite life-giving fluid.

When Alucard pulls his hand away, Alexander’s eyes flash in anger, the rage returning, but Alucard knows that this is different, self-directed. “Say it,” Alucard commands.

Alexander licks his lips, and swallows thickly, but remains silent.

“Say it!”

“Please, Master.”

“Such a good dog,” Alucard says as he shoves his fingers deeply into Alexander’s mouth, smirking as he gags but doesn’t fight it, eagerly sucking on the bleeding digits, whining when the wounds close and Alucard pulls away.

“You godforsaken beast.”

“Is it I whom God has forsaken?” Alucard asks as his fingers tug at the ruined rim of Alexander’s ass.

Alexander flinches at the touch. “You’re dead.”

“So you keep saying. Is that all you have now? Empty words and false promises?”

Letting his shadows fall away, Alucard lowers Alexander onto the floor, laying him on his back and forcing his legs back before he blankets his form, stretching and twisting until a large multi-eyed dog like creature stands over him.

Alexander squeezes his eyes shut and trembles as Alucard’s dripping cock presses against his still-gaping hole. Alucard smirks at the tell. He knows Alexander won’t beg, not with words, not yet, but his body can’t lie.

“Disgraced, impure,” Alucard whispers in Alexander’s ear, his long pointed tongue tracing over the curve of it. “What would your god think of you now, I wonder? Would he feel pity for a wanton bitch?” To punctuate his point, Alucard drives his hips forward, driving half of his monstrous red cock into Alexander’s body far too easily as he lets out a cry. They’ll have to fix this, and he wills his cock to swell, lengthening and thickening, drawing another cry from Alexander as he tries to infectively scramble away. Alucard lets him have his moment of hope, but weak as he is, and as tightly as Alucard is wedged into him, there is no chance of escape.

It’s hard going, Alexander’s body not wanting to open at the onslaught, but it will learn as it always does that it can deny Alucard nothing. Inch by spectacular inch, Alucard sinks deeper and deeper, groaning at the wonderful tightness, until the ridiculously massive flare of the knot at the base of his cock temporarily stops his progress.

Alucard begins thrusting then, his savage movements sending Alexander forward until his shadows reach out to still him. Little is better than this, the impossible clasp of Alexander’s body no matter how many times Alucard wrecks it. The scent of hate that rises from him as he shakes with orgasm after orgasm is a marvelous perfume. He’d bottle it if he could.

Balls slapping against Alexander’s ass, Alucard’s knot batters harshly against Alexander’s already overstuffed hole, forcing it to stretch more and more with each thrust. Words no longer fall from Alexander’s lips, only broken bits of sounds and moans. Growing inpatient, Alucard thrusts harder and harder as he shoves the thick muscles of his tongue into Alexander’s open mouth, groaning as Alexander tries to bite down.

Alucard loves the way that Alexander gurgles and gags as he plunges his tongue deeper and deeper down his throat. With one final powerful thrust, the last of Alexander’s defenses fall and his body opens enough to finally let Alucard sink balls deep. It’s a pity his scream is muffled by Alucard’s tongue, but Alucard’s still rewarded by the sight of Alexander’s hips spreading to make room for him, the way Alexander’s stomach distends further looking heavily pregnant already with the amount of cock that Alucard has shoved into him.

As Alexander’s lungs strain for oxygen, he begins to panic, trying to struggle, his insides clenching around Alucard’s monstrous cock. Alucard enjoys his futile attempts to reject him for several long moments before he finally gives into the rising pleasure. 

Lifting his head, Alucard howls with the force of his orgasm, sitting back on his haunches as his balls contract again and again. His long tongue laps at Alexander’s abused nipples, before he sinks his fangs in deep, savoring the taste of blood and milk. When he’s drunk his fill, he drops his head further to lick at Alexander’s slowly ballooning belly as he continues to pump him full of cum. It’s not really necessary to fill him with this much cum, but it’s nothing if not fun.

While Alucard enjoys his orgasm, his shadows have been busy, wrapping around Alexander’s heavy balls, pulling the orbs low in their swollen sac as his gaping cock strains for orgasm.

Alexander makes a desperate sound as his stomach grows alongside, the discomfort pushing him towards the orgasm that he so urgently needs instead of chasing it away.

Still consumed by his ongoing orgasm, Alucard slips up and doesn’t notice Alexander’s movement until it’s too late, his fingers slamming into Alucard’s eye socket, his eye squishing with a horrible popping sound as the fingers continue deeper. Alucard jerks back at the unexpected explosion of pain, the bright shock of it nearly intoxicating as his remaining eye focuses on Alexander’s blood-stained fingers.

A slow maniacally laugh rises deep from within Alucard’s chest, his smile growing exceptionally sharper as he licks his lips, tasting his own blood, while his shadows momentarily fall away from Alexander. “Yes, yes, that is the spirit that I love.” He leans closer again as Alexander’s face twists in unwanted pleasure, his body shaking with orgasm. “Do it again.”


End file.
